It is known to provide for a storage unit such as a cabinet or the like for use in a work environment. According to known arrangements, the cabinet will have a generally orthogonal shape (with one or more side or wall panels) and provide one or more sections or compartments within which materials of a wide variety of types may be placed. According to a well-known arrangement, the cabinet will be provided with one or more shelves, on which materials are placed. According to other known arrangements, the cabinet may also include one or more doors or drawers. Such known arrangements for cabinets are provided in a variety of shapes and sizes. However, such known cabinets do not typically provide for shared modular components, such as exterior panels.
It is also known to configure a cabinet to contain electrical or electronic equipment, such as video monitors, computing devices, stereo equipment, etc. Such known cabinets may include an opening or the like into the cabinet through an exterior panel allowing entry of cables for power and/or data signals that must be provided to such equipment. However, such known arrangements commonly do not provide for the passage of cables from one section within the cabinet to another section. Moreover, such known arrangements generally do not provide an internal passage for such cables or their management. As a result, it is not uncommon in such known arrangements to have cables at least partially visible "bunched" adjacent to or behind the equipment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a storage unit that includes an internal passage for cables for utilities such as voice, power and data that may selectively be routed into or through the storage unit as well as selectively made accessible to equipment placed within the storage unit. It would also be advantageous to have a storage unit of basic design that is configurable for a diverse range of activities including open and closed storage, information display in a variety of media, and technology support. It would further be advantageous to have a storage unit that facilitates the use of modular components, including exterior panels having a wide variety of constructions, finishes and surface treatments, within a storage unit or groups of storage units.